The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur
The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur Ending of Soul series... The Demon Queen Soul Edge could actually turn the tide of the war between the good and the evil, but it swallowed three of the most powerful demons instead of strengthening the Hell. This case was noticed by Lily the demon Queen. Alas, it was too late when rumors about the fall of the Brotherhood of Demons and Alexander's betrayal reached her. Alexander betrayed his brothers using Soul Edge against them. He betrayed the Hell preferring to come to the world of mortals and to bring his vaunted justice there. But, which is the most important of all, he betrayed her - his Queen. The general stopped obeying orders and gone absence without leave. Most likely Lily had some personal reasons to rage but she did not speak of it. The Queen thereafter kept offence on her minion. Unlike the Brotherhood that used the bounty hunter to seek Alexander, Queen claimed official Demon hunt. She needed him alive. Thrown down, wounded, but alive. The Trap for the Demon Alexander's life gravely changed after he met Lexa again. The Demoness brought the news that the fire demon hunt begun. As she said, Queen Lily offered a huge reward to the one who would catch the demon and at that moment most of the demon bounty-hunters seek Alexander in the mortal's world. Alas, there were already rumors about the relations between Lexa and Alexander spread around Hell. Queen Lily used that information. She expected that Lexa would eventually come to Alexander. The only thing she had to do is to order her servants to watch Lexa and those were successful performing the order. The army of demons took Alexander and Lexa by surprise. Those two killed a lot of strong adversaries together, but alas, there were too many demons to fight against in that battle. Mercenaries supported by the sudden appearance of Queen Lily took advantage on two demons. Alexander was captured. The Queen personally escorted demon to the underworld. She ordered to kill Lexa right at the spot. But Lexa was able to escape. Summoning Killer, Lexa made her way to escape the squad of executioners. From that moment the hardest part remained - it was to save Alexander. Captivated In one of the dungeons of the well-guarded prison being chained to the wall Alexander faced the Demon Queen. Lily: - It's been a long time, oh mighty Alexander... You know, after you destroyed the Brotherhood of Demons the balance of good and evil changed. But you will help me to tip the scales in our favor. There are rumors that you are the last one who owed the Soul Edge. With reluctance Alexander told her about the essence of Soul Edge and that the sword cannot be destroyed. The doomed blade has its own will striving for blood and destruction. Each time, even being broken, even after long years it finds the new host, gets its shape and powers again to shed the rivers of blood on cities. Lily was stunned by the story Alexander told her and soon she gave her new order. Demons, not even hiding anymore, were searching for the parts of the blade all over the world. Nemesis Regular attacks of demons drew Nemesis attention. The Goddess of Retribution looked upon the world of the mortals in search of demonic powers and suddenly discovered the wondering demon named Angelina who was the blood relative to Alexander. Having accepted the force of the old enemy Nemesis attacked Angelina and her companions. Angelina the demoness, Jessica the dragon-girl and the young sorcerer named Fortune had to sweat a lot to stand against the goddess. Angelina refused to finish Nemesis, the goddess who had failed, and even offered help to the wounded adversary. All of the sudden the squad of demons appeared in front of women warriors. Demons demanded to give Nemesis to them. Angelina refused to do so. So, another battle broke out. The demons who were lucky to survive ran away as hell. The Nemesis wounds appeared to be too deep and the demon battle weakened the goddess even more. Before she died, Nemesis gave all of her powers to the young demoness who proved to be on the side of the light. Revival After few months Queen Lily came to Alexander again. Alexander: - What do you want from me again? Lily: - We were trying to bring the Brotherhood of Demons back but failed. Using your unique powers, Soul Edge could consume your brothers. And that has created a sort of seal only you can break. Alexander: - I've no desire of doing that. Lily: - You shall do that, if not on your free will then by force! Alexander was chained and brought to the ritual hall. There, collected piece by piece but still broken apart, was Soul Edge lying on the surface of the altar. Oracle-demons started to shout their spells making Alexander release his power and activate the sword. Demon was fighting that with all of his might, trying to break the chains but it was all in vain. The aura of flame rose above Alexander and lit the gloomy hall. Soul Edge pieces came together and the blade, once again revived, splashed with the blazing light. The fallen demons whose names were Abaddon, Abigor and Bloodian came to life together with the unleashed power of the sword. The queen exulted. She ordered to bring Alexander back to prison where he would have to be kept for long centuries, atoning his sins. Lily: - The time has come! Gather the troops! The world of the mortals shall be ours! The human souls shall come to my army and then Heaven would fall to my feet! Thus the next war between Good and Evil started. And the battle arena was the human world. Never before the superiority of forces was as huge as that moment. The Defenders of Earth Soon Lexa found out that Soul Edge was brought back to life. And she realized that together with that blade the demons of the Brotherhood who were kept there were also brought back to life. Including the fact that the Queen decided to make war against humans to lure the forces of light there too. And Lexa came up with the idea that it was the best time to fulfill the plan of Alexander's release. Having been left alone and as the outcast of her own world Lexa came in touch with her children Angelina and Demian. Jessica and Fortune did not leave their best friend and promised to help Angelina wherever she would go. Lexa also informed Draenei sisters Aletta and Carmella about what happened. Once those two sisters helped Alexander in the battle against Soul Edge and owed him their lives. With the help of Killer they got in touch with his brother Black Ninja who showed himself as a skillful demon hunter. Black Ninja came to the Fu-Ma Ninja clan to persuade the elders to give their help in the future demonic invasion. Invasion The Legions of Hell under the command of Abaddon invaded the world of mortals through the open portal. Right at that moment they were faced by the warriors of Fu-Ma Ninja clan and Black Ninja. The last ones put the spell of doom on the ordinary demons and stopped the army. The team decides to split. Aletta, Carmella, Killer and Black Ninja stayed to stop Abaddon and his army. Abaddon who was thirsting for fight for too long took the battle. Killer together with Draenei sisters surrounded and attacked Abaddon one by one, inflicting him crushing blows, but the Demon of War blocked and fighted back with awesome skillfulness. Those demons who were not taken under the stopping seal, were taken over by Black Ninja and the Fu-Ma clan. The rest of the team was rushing to Hell through the portal. The Force of God in the Demon's hands The cunning Bloodian had foreseen something like that and that was why he made the ambush in the demonic dungeons. Lexa, Demian, Angelina and Jessica had to fight Bloodian and his minion demons. Suddenly those minion demons stopped still having been turned into crystal statues. The witch named Fortune had put the spell on them having hid behind the pillar aside and was on the way to read another. Bloodian who was fast enough, noticed that right in time. He rushed to her to break the spell. But the help was already there for Fortune. Demian risked his life to cover Fortune form Bloodian attacks with his own body. Since that moment young witch started to see the brother of her friend from the brighter side. Warlike Jessica came to help those two right on the way. The Brotherhood's demon was not in the mood to think of what to do with her so after another attack of the dragon-girl he gripped her wing and threw her against the wall. Jessica fell near Angelina being now unconscious. The Demoness was a bit scared of the outcome but the spirit of Nemesis came to her at that moment. The fallen goddess helped Angelina to use her spiritual weapon for the first time. The bright light shed over the dark corridors of the prison. Hundreds of invisible blows came against Bloodian. When the light faded there was Bloodian standing before Angelina all in blood. Bloodian: - Demon... with the power of God?! Being stunned by what happened, heavily wounded he realized that he would not have a chance against another attack. Those young warriors appeared to be too strong for him. So, undercover of the bloody mist demon fled from the battlefield. Just at the moment when minions of Bloodian freezed and the demon himself dealt with Fortune, Lexa could slip unseen to continue what she came there for. From that moment no one was on her way and demoness came to the dungeon where Alexander was kept. Exhausted, heavily chained, the demon was in prison for too long and was not able to fully recover his forces. Lexa releases Alexander and helps him to recover. The Sword of Chaos According to Lexa the Soul Edge was not then used and that meant it was still in Lily's hands. Having brought back the weapons and recovered the wounds Alexander and Lexa came to the queen castle. The palace was empty but the Queen was there in the throne in the main hall as she always did. Abigor - her stern guardian was there behind her. Alexander made it clear that he came for the Doomed Sword and would not leave without it. Abigor was ordered to attack Alexander. The battle began. At the same time Lexa decided to steal Soul Edge but remembering her last fail she acted a bit more careful. But that also did not help. The Queen was ready for such an outcome. Another battle bursted out. Lexa was the best at technique but she was not able to win against the mighty Queen. When Lily was ready to throw back the wounded demoness, Lexa took advantage. She captured the queen with her weapon. Meanwhile Lily noticed that Abigor was not capable of winning the battle against Alexander. The demon powers were equal. Lily: - Abigor! Use a Soul Edge! Pushing away the opponent Abigor rushed to the doomed sword. Soul Edge was long waiting for such a power. Being full of blind hatred and anger Abigor the demon of Chaos got under control of the blade right away. Soul Edge saw no difference of who was friend or foe and thus the weapon turned against not only Alexander but the Queen herself. Lexa, Alexander who was not yet in all of his powers and stunned by such a sudden outcome Queen Lily, had not found the other way out but joining forces. They all attacked Abigor but he threw them away by the invisible barrier. The Holy Fire versus the Cursed Chaos The Soul Edge, which was fed with chaos, released the powers of Abigor and the portal to the Astral Chaos opened right in the center of the castle. Still, Lexa saved the ace of trumps for the end of the game. Her wondering in the world of the mortals for so long was not in vain. Besides the search of the allies, the demoness was searching for something that would help her in the battle against the damned sword too. The Soul Calibur... But being more precise it was what was left of it. Those pieces were worth a lot. Lexa gave those Soul Calibur pieces to Alexander right in the heat of the battle. The fire demon fused those pieces into his own sword and they began to glow with a faint light. After that the battle came to a whole new level. The castle was now slowly absorbed by the world of Astral Chaos. It was the place where the rest of the battle between the two mighty demons took place. Alexander was fighting against Abigor and Soul Edge with the force of the dark flame and the light of Soul Calibur. The blades clang echoed around the Astral Chaos. The fire flames were reflected here and there in the floating crystal shatters. With each strike Soul Calibur's light was becoming even stronger. And together with that the force of the fire demon attacks grew stronger. Soon everything was over. Having absorbed the forces of Soul Calibur Alexander was no longer holding himself. He threw his sword away and struck Abigor with all his fire element might. Thus, the wounded Alexander finally struck his brother. Heavily breathing he lifted his sword. Then he came to Abigor and took the doomed blade that fell off his brother hands. Having said no word after, Alexander went back to the demons world. The portal behind him closed leaving Abigor in the eternal captivity of his own element - Chaos. Upon entering out to the queen’s room, Alexander throws Soul Edge to Lily's feet. Alexander: - Soul Edge does not obey any one. I cannot allow using it even in fight against heavens. The nature of this weapon is too unpredictable and dangerous to everyone. Reluctantly, but maybe even being thankful for the salvation, Queen Lily agreed and let the demon to do whatever he decides necessary with the sword. The last time the hellish blade’s eye looked at the light and the last thing it saw was the fire demon who was going to destroy the blade lifting his sword with the glowing pieces of Soul Calibur on it over his head. Epilogue The invasion ended. Abaddon and his legions of darkness were ordered to withdraw. The highest warriors of Earth were celebrating. Lily was no longer thoughtfully attempting to start the war against the forces of light and darkness. As Alexander said:'' "Balance is the guaranty for the both worlds existence".'' The Queen was really sorry she could not hold such a mighty demon as Alexander on her side. For the help Lexa gave in the battle against the doomed sword, she was exculpated. And even offered her to become the bodyguard of the Queen. The demoness promised she would consider the offer. Black Ninja came back to Fu-Ma Ninja clan where after years he became its leader. Under his rule he managed to bring Killer back to the clan too. Draenei sisters stayed there in the world of human to find their true selves. Aletta and Carmella still did not lose hope to find the way to their native world one day. Angelina could not get rid of the power that Nemesis gave her. As the exception she was given the title of the new Goddess of Retribution by the Highest Gods. So she accepted the duty with honor. Nemesis did not disappear for good, she continued existing in Angelina. She was coming to the demoness from time to time in the form of the spirit. She was the one who helped Angelina with her new abilities. Demian stayed in the human world to company Fortune in her trip to East as her bodyguard. Time passed and they both got too attached to each other. The wisest one among Alexander brothers - Abaddon served the Queen Lily. It is unclear what had happened to Bloodian. They say he got mad. Few times he was seen in the slums of the Nether World and he was repeating the words: "Demon with the forces of the God... It's impossible!" The era of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur came to an end. Never to revive the weapon again it was decided to hide its pieces in the different worlds. In the demon world those pieces were called the royal heirloom and were guarded well. Some of the pieces were given to the gods and angels with the help of Angelina - daughter of Lexa and Alexander. The remaining pieces of the swords were given to the tribe of the dragons to be guarded in the human world. So Jessica became the guardian of the shatters just as her father once was before her. From now on no one could bring Soul Edge and Soul Calibur to life. Before Alexander left Hell once again, Queen Lily asked him to stay for a conversation. Lily: - In search of the information about Soul Edge I spent too much time in the royal library. And there, in the secret part, I have learned one interesting ancient manuscript. Your strange behavior was disturbing me for quite a long time. At first I thought that it was a sort of spell, but it was not... The manuscript said that the Fraternity Of Hell was created by the four demons - the sons of the Mighty Demon whose name was lost in time. But there was also one interesting detail... Those brothers had one father but different mothers. And somehow it happened so that one of them was the son of the Angel mother. And that demon was you! You are the son of the Demon and the Angel. So sooner or later you had to reveal it in you. I think that explains your rebel soul. No matter how hard you'd tried to escape your destiny, good and evil will always be struggling inside of you. It is your nature. Having found out the truth about himself Alexander came to the mortals world again - to guard the peace in the worlds and hold justice there. Still there was one question that was unsolved for him - why was he the only one who could not control the doomed Soul Edge?... Remark This text was written in the period from 28 December 2015 to 28 March 2016, translated to english in 12 April 2016. For English translation MY SPECIAL THANKS to my friend Mikomi Jade. Category:Story Category:SoulCalibur Category:Abaddon Category:Abigor Category:Angelina Category:Black Ninja Category:Bloodian Category:Demian Category:Demon Sanya Category:Draenei Aletta Category:Draenei Carmella Category:Elena Category:Fortune Category:Fraternity Of Hell Category:Jessica Category:Killer Category:Lexa Category:Lily Category:Nemesis Category:Nexus